Harry Potter  An Alternative Ending
by x-TwilightPotteR-x
Summary: This is the alternate to the story by J.K. Rowling, where I feel Draco would be given the chance to be good. I'll only be postinf the first chapter for now until I finish my other story first. ENJOY and REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Hey, so here is a taster of my new story that I thought of. Unfortunately this story won't be fully posted for a long time. I need to finish Turmoil and Destiny first, but this is just a taster of what is to come up. Hope you like it :)

* * *

Chapter 1

I saw it all with my eyes. Dumbledore fell from the Astronomy Tower, with Harry watching on at the event that played before him. Shock and anger coursed through my body as tears welled up in my eyes. It was the second time I felt like crying. Betrayal shot through me like a million knives as I watched from my place in the Forbidden Forest.

As Professor Albus Dumbledore fell to the ground, my tears freely stormed down my face and onto the muddy ground below me. He was like my father; caring and respectful. I felt so lost. A blur of black and white movement caught my eyes as they ran toward me in the Forest. I swallowed my tears and crouched behind a bush as I continued to watch.

A cackle of laughter floated through the air as one person shouted "Dumbledore's dead and the Dark Lord shall live. Potter stands no chance, with his mentor gone." I instantly knew who it was; the wretched Lestrange. I could tell from her from distinctive cackle anywhere on Earth. The group of now obvious Death Eaters stood at the forest edge and looked on at the scene before them. I was so transfixed on watching the Death Eaters that I didn't notice the Dark Mark in the sky.

A large cry took me out of my reverie, of the past; from before I escaped the Dark World, as the Hogwarts students looked on at the scene before them. Professor McGonagall without uttering any other words lifted her wand and pointed it to the sky. A bright light shone from her wand as students and teachers followed suit thereafter, all except Harry Potter; the boy who lived, who sat crumpled over the late headmasters body, crying.

With teary eyes a large man who stood amongst the teachers looked in my direction and shook his head. It was Hagrid, the one who took care of me and remained as a true friend for the past ten years. It was only he, Dumbledore and McGonagall whom knew of my existence.

Just as I looked at the pain in Hagrid's eyes, the knowledge in his eyes knowing I lost someone else I held dearly in my life, another loud cackle of laughter could be heard, and broke through the forest.

I grabbed my cloak that Dumbledore gave me and put the hood up. The laughter died slightly as they walked past me, until I spoke. "Stop! I order you too." All the Death Eaters turned and tears welled up in my eyes again. It was the third time I felt betrayed as I saw who stood before me. I put my emotions aside and spoke up again. "The two whom are the key to this order must remain, whilst the rest must leave," they made no attempt to move, leaving me with no choice. "Immediately or the killing curse shall be the forfeit." This caught their attention as the Death Eaters fled, all except two. As soon as I felt Lestrange and her pack of minions leave, I stepped out and pushed the hood of my cloak back. The two remaining looked at me in shock, disbelief and sympathy. I couldn't control myself as I fell to the floor crying.

* * *

I hope you like ... Please review ... I want to know what you all think.

Thanks, -x-TwilightPotteR-x-


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys. So Here is Chapter 2. Its longer! :)

* * *

RECAP: The two remaining looked on at me in shock, disbelief and sympathy. I couldn't control myself as I fell to the floor crying.

Draco and Uncle Severus had tears silently falling down their faces as I looked up at them with glassy eyes. I slowly stood as I continued staring at them, until my legs gave way making me tumble to the floor. The saturated soil beneath my body, begun to stick to my clothing, pulling me down as I tried to stand once again. Using my hands to balance me I stretched my legs till they were perfectly straight and pushed my hands off the ground.

As I finally stood the two most important men next to my father, broke down into loud sobs, filling the air within the forest with the sound of wailing. By instinct all I wanted to do was comfort them, so I put one foot in front of the other as I made my way to Uncle Severus. Once I had neared him, he stretched his arms open inviting me in, and I flung myself against him. His long black hair tickled my nose as he leaned his head on top of mine and kissed my forehead.

Uncle Severus' grip on me tightened more and I felt the safest I had been in the past ten years of my life. Uncle Severus, was much like my father, people use to call them twins, even though my father was older by a couple of years. Uncle Severus is all I have left of my father, he is the last heir to the Snape family as when I marry or rather _if _I marry, the Snape family will decease. My father may have been a Death Eater, but it was never by choice. Voldemort had threatened my mother and I and so my father accepted the Death Mark.

My father loved me and doted on me when I was a child. I was spoilt rotten. Uncle Severus too spoilt me, and my mother would continually chastise them two off. Their excuse was that I was a girl whom was loved a lot by not only her father, but her extended family too. They wanted me to be happy, and so never forced me into anything, such as marriage contracts. These were the memories I held most dear as I was told to run away from home and never look back again. Those were the last memories I had of my father and with that I hugged Uncle Severus even tighter.

Another flashback started off my mother. She was of an Indian descent and related to the Patil family. The Patil twins, Padma and Parvati were my cousins, our mothers were twins. My mother was a beautiful woman. She had soft dark brown hair and light hazel eyes. To me she will always be beautiful.

Tears streamed down my face at the memories and I let go of Uncle Severus. I then turned to look at Draco in the eye, whom stood staring at the ground with his hands fisted in his white blond hair. I walked over to him and placed me hands over his fists, and slowly he let go of his hair and held my hands. After a minute of holding my hands, he stared at me and circled his arms around my waist, trapping me against his chest. I placed my hands on his chest and listened to his heartbeat as he leaned his head on top of mine. He kissed my hair several, times, before he murmured the words I longed to hear from him.

"I love you, Jasmine." With these words I broke down crying and he held me tighter. I circled my own arms around his neck and climbed up his tall frame till me legs were around his waist and my head lay in the crook of his neck.

"Please don't let me go, Drakie. Please don't leave me," I said in a soft wail, and he grabbed me on both the small of my back and my neck, whilst replying I a determined voice, "Never."

"Draco, we must leave. The Dark Lord will wonder where we are at. We can lie to him and say that we had to pretend to mourn for the loss of Professor Dumbledore. Now Draco." I felt Draco look up and nod his head and began to loosen his hold on me. I gripped on to his waist and neck tighter, and with a sigh he kissed my forehead, my nose and both my cheeks and loosened my grip until I was no longer holding on to him.

Gripping, on to my chin so I looked at him, he cupped my face, and spoke softly to me. "I won't fight on the Dark Side; I promise you that, Jasmine. I cannot bear to lose you again. I will leave for now and return back here with my mother. She was never the same when you left. During the holidays she uses to sit in your room at the manor and cry as she held on to one of your teddies, wailing about she misses her baby girl. Father, won't budge, he thinks I don't know, but I know he's the reason your parents are gone. He is nothing but a traitor to his own best friend and god daughter. I promise you Jasmine, you can have us back. I will not fight against you; I can never fight against you. I'm the most softest when I'm around you. I know you will fight on the light side to avenge your parent's death, and so I will join you. Snape will inform you of when and we will meet here at the gates. Till then farewell and remember that I love you. It will always be you, no matter what; I would never purposefully hurt you." With those words Draco and Uncle Severus left for Hogsmeade from there they would apparate to the Malfoy Manor.

I lay on the ground and looked up in to the stars as I imagined my loving god mother, Cissa cry her eyes out as she remembered me. She was one of the few whom knew I was a True Witch.

* * *

So I know, theres some missing points in here at the moment, but I promise you they will be solved eventually. Particularly in the next chapter :)

In the meantime it would be much appreciated if you could check out my other unfinished stories. My story: First Impressions Are Always Vital is up for adoption now. I've kept it for too long and not known what to do with it anymore. I had ideas, but I've honestly forgotten them. And if you've read Turmoil and Destiny and wondering when its going to be finished I promise it will be soon. I just need to find the time now, I'm in an incredibly hectic year at the moment, but I'm looking by end of July, it should be done giving me a chance to finish it, without worrying about my exams.

Thanks for all your support and please review.

-x-TwilightPotteR-x-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

RECAP: I lay on the ground and looked up in to the stars as I imagined my loving god mother, Cissa cry her eyes out as she remembered me. She was one of the few whom knew I was a True Witch.

Draco POV

10 years. It's been 10 years since I last saw my best friend. 10 years since I saw my mother smile. 10 years since my heart was ripped out of my chest. I can never love anybody as much as I love her, not even Pansy Parkinson. Severus was a disaster ever since his brother was killed. Me? I lost my godparents, ever since their death Severus took over as my carer no matter how much he had lost.

At 11 years of age, I started Hogwarts, where both my newly appointed godfather and I looked out for each other. Everyone thinks I hate Harry Potter or any Gryffindor for that matter, but I don't/ I admire their courage and loyalty. They were always free and loved. I had none of that. I'd lost the most important person in my life, the one who made me smile, and the one who cared for me.

I had my mother and Severus, but it wasn't enough. My father isn't in my life much; he was always doing the bidding of the Dark Lord of recent. Made sure the Dark Lord was happy rather than his family. Father wanted me to join him as a death eater. I only agreed so mother wouldn't be harmed. Ever since the fateful day she cried. She lost her best friend and 'baby girl'. Every year on my godparents and godsister's birthday, she would go to my best friends room and cry; mumbling words that I could never understand. After a while father would go after her and use the Cruciatus Curse against her. Thank the goodness of the elves; her own personal elf, Winky always ensured mother was healed well and truly.

The dark Lord had given me the task of killing the loony yet wise Professor Dumbledore, the only man the Dark Lord was ever scared of.

I tried killing him through the necklace but Katie Bell was the one who was cursed. Then the poisoned mead, but Ron Weasley drank that. I fixed up the Vanishing Cabinet and was waiting for the day to arrive.

*A couple of days later*

I was scared. I stood in front of Dumbledore with my wand outstretched, pointing at him. My hand shook as tears fell out my eyes, lips quivering. There I stood in the Astronomy Tower with the old Professor.

"You have a choice Draco. I can help you, this s not who you are," Dumbledore was pleading. I may dislike the man, but he was valiant and stood up for things I wish I could myself.

"You don't know how it feels. I have to do this or he'll kill me and my mother," Mother was all I had left after the most important people were taken from me, it's my mother whom I love, and its those I love whom I protect.

I should explain how the unfortunate event occurred. It happened 10 years ago. My godparents Lyca and Meena Snape were discussing something about a True Witch. I knew instantly who they were talking about. My best friend and the girl I love. My father and I overheard the conversation and father became angry and shouted at my god parents, his best friends. Father took me and ran apparated back to the Malfoy Manor, my home.

It was intense. He rounded up everyone from the Dark Lord's inner circle including my wretched aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange and told them of how my best friend was a True Witch and of her value to the Dark Lord's up rise. They discussed for days on ends of how she would be of use, which led my mother to be worried about the safety of the Snape family. She had sent an owl to the Snape's and informed them of father's plans.

It was on June 16th 1987, a day before my best friend's birthday, when the Death Eater's attacked Lyca and Meena Snape. They destroyed the Snape's home in search of the True Witch, but never found her. My godparents were killed and not once have we heard from the True Witch, not even her uncle Severus Snape had heard from her. It was like she disappeared.

So that was the past and brings me to today and now. I joined the Death Eaters because I was forced to. Father and the Dark Lord threatened to kill my mother Narcissa Malfoy. They found out she knew about the True Witch and had cursed her since.

E very night mother would wonder into my best friend's room and ever night she would come out with a new bruise. Father constantly used the Cruciatus curse against her. I remembered on my 8th birthday, mother had gone all out to celebrate my birthday and by nightfall when I had supposedly gone to bed, she went into the room opposite mine and mumbled 'I wish you were here baby girl. Draco's birthday would have been so much brighter. Where are you?' By midnight, my father had entered the room and struck her and all was silent. I crept out of my room and through the peak in the door I watched as my father used the Unforgivable curse against my mother, till she bled. I ran back to my room that time and stayed under my covers shivering from fear. Ever since then I feared my father and knew one small mistake would have meant a large price to pay. Mother tried on many occasions to tell Lestrange but she was much too involved in the Inner Circle work that had no care for her younger sister.

My other Aunt, Andromeda was disowned so mother could never go to her and tell her of her worries. Mother would sometimes sit with me and talk to me about her and how she missed the old days. The days when Bellatrix was sane. That's the same time when mother had said, 'Draco, whatever you do, you must make sure that you follow your father's orders. There is so much I can protect you from. I can't lose you as well as my own god daughter. It hurts too much Draco, I've lost plenty and all you have seen from me is grief. Please Draco, for my sanity make sure you listen to your father and don't go against his wishes. If he wishes to submit you to the levels of a Death Eater, you must follow through. He will not hesitate to kill me otherwise. Make your decisions wisely son'

*back to the present*

"You don't understand why I have to do this. He's going to take everything away. I love her, but _you_ have no clue who she is. My mother has wept for 10 years for her baby girl. I just want her back. You can help me by finding her. Find the True Witch and stop this god damn war. I just need to know that she is safe. Just to have the chance to tell her I love her" I was sobbing more and more with each word.

"She is safe Draco. Safer than you may presume. She had been safe for 10 years under my protection. I cannot reveal where is however at the moment, it is up to her when she decides to show herself." Dumbledore's words shocked me. My love was alive and safe.

From behind me I heard a loud cackle and knew instantly who it was. They had arrived.

"Kill him Draco. Do it now and make us proud. Kill him" Bellatrix cackled like a mad woman. My mistake she was a bad woman who fell in love with the Dark Lord.

"Avada Kedvara," I knew that voice. Severus killed him. Dumbledore was dead. As I stared forwards Dumbledore fell backwards and I was dragged out of the school. The Dark Mark rose and we fled for the Forbidden Forest. My mind wasn't there anymore it was Dumbledore's words. She's safe.


End file.
